metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Universe of Metro 2033 (Book Series)
The''' Universe of Metro 2033 (Russian: '''Вселенная Метро 2033) is a long-running series of post-apocalyptic short stories, novellas and novels, spanning a variety of genres. The works are written by many different authors. However, all publications from the series are supported by Dmitry Glukhovsky and advertised on the official Metro 2033 website. Although the project started off in Russia in late 2009, it has grown immensely since then and has consequently been turned into an international programme. To date, over 90 books have been published under this label. The series features not only the creations of Russian writers, but also the creative works of Belarusian, Polish, Ukrainian, British, Italian, and Cuban authors. It enjoys great popularity in Russia (where a new title is released each month) and other Eastern European countries, such as Poland (where the project is growing rapidly) and Hungary (where it has also gathered a cult following). Outside of the region, Germany has received some translations; even fewer stories from the series have also been published in Italy, Spain, Sweden, France, and South Korea. None of the works have yet been translated to English. Dark Tunnels Author: Сергей Антонов (Sergei Antonov) First published in: January 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Korean, Polish, Hungarian Set in: Moscow (Russia) Continued by: N/A Piter Author: Шимун Врочек (Shimun Vrochek) First published in: February 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German, Italian, Spanish, Hungarian, Korean Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: N/A Towards the Light Author: Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: June 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Spanish, Italian, Polish, Swedish, French, Hungarian, Korean Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: Into the Darkness Into the Darkness Author: Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: July 2011 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Polish, French, Swedish, Hungarian Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: Beyond the Horizon Beyond the Horizon Author: Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: February 2013 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German, Hungarian Set in: St. Petersburg, Yaroslavl, Kaspiysk, Vladivostok (Russia), Kazakhstan and the coasts of Southern Asia Continued by: N/A Heritage of the Ancestors Author: Сурен Цормудян (Suren Tsormudian) First published in: July 2012 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German Set in: Kaliningrad Oblast (Russian exclave) Continued by: N/A The Promised District Author: Paweł Majka First published in: August 2014 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Kraków (Poland) Continued by: N/A The Abyss Author: Robert J. Szmidt First published in: August 2015 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Wrocław (Poland) Continued by: The Tower The Tower Author: Robert J. Szmidt First published in: May 2016 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Wrocław (Poland) Continued by: N/A In the Firelight Author: 12 Polish writers First published in: January 2014 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Moscow (Russia), Łódź (Poland) Continued by: N/A Whispers of the Fallen Author: 8 Polish writers First published in: April 2015 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Kiev (Ukraine), Moscow (Russia), Warsaw, Zwonowice, Radom, Szczecin, Częstochowa (Poland), parts of Slovakia and Hungary Continued by: N/A Echo of an Extinguished World Author: 14 Polish writers First published in: March 2016 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Gdynia, Gdańsk, Warsaw, Zabrze, Kraków, Giewont (Poland), Moscow (Russia), Stockholm (Sweden), Dunmore Cave (Ireland) Continued by: N/A The Roots of Heaven Author: Tullio Avoledo First published in: November 2011 (Italy) Available in: Italian, Russian, Polish, German, Hungarian Set in: Rome, Urbino, Rimini, Santarcangelo di Romagna, Ravenna, Venice (Italy) Continued by: N/A The Right to Use Force Author: Денис Шабалов (Denis Shabalov) First published in: August 2012 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Serdobsk (Russia) Continued by: N/A Murancha Author: Руслан Мельников (Ruslan Melnikov) First published in: January 2011 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Rostov-on-Don (Russia) Continued by: N/A The Rest Many other books have also been published under the Universe of Metro 2033 banner since the launch of Dmitry Glukhovsky's project in 2009, but information about most of them is scarce. The titles of some of these are: *Track Marks *Exit by Force *Marmoreal Paradise *The Wanderer *The North *In the Interests of the Revolution *War of Moles *Bezymyanka *To See the Sun *Below Hell *Ghost Station *Paramedics *Britain *Icy Captivity *The Siege of Paradise *The Last Refuge *Unburied *The Blinding Void *Kingdom of Rats *Muos *The Bad Side of Peace *Hunger *The Witness *Daughter of the Heavenly Spirit *The Right for Life *Abode of Dreams *Cat and Mouse *Rublyovka *The One Standing at the Door *Dark Target *Crimea *From the Depths *Blindmen *Dusk at the End of the Tunnel *Snow Leopard *The Measurer *Sisters of Sorrow *The Road of Steel and Hope *Mutant *The Host of the Yauza *Born to Crawl *Rublyovka-2 *Crimea-2 *The Apostate *The Children's Crusade Gallery Russian covers of some books from the series: Novel1.png Novel5.png Novel6.png Novel7.png Novel8.png Novel9.png Novel10.png Novel12.png Novel13.png Novel14.png Novel15.png Novel17.png Novel18.png Novel19.png Novel20.png Novel21.png Novel22.png Novel24.png Novel25.png Novel26.png Novel29.png Novel30.png Novel31.png Novel32.png Novel34.png Novel35.png Novel36.png Novel37.png Novel38.png Novel39.png Novel40.png Novel41.png Novel42.png Novel43.png Novel44.png Novel45.png Novel46.png Novel47.png Novel48.png Novel49.png Novel50.png Novel51.png Novel52.png Novel53.png Others 2014-07-27_metrobooks.jpg|Universe of Metro 2033 books as seen in Metro 2033 (the video game). Category:Books Category:Metro Universe Book Series